Smashing Down Part 1
by Smashdown
Summary: Smashdown, a loyal Dinobot, finds himself in a bit of trouble after stalling for time.


Grimlock's voice rumbled over the com, angry sounding as ever, "Smashdown, what are you doing?!"

"Finishing the mission Lock," I replied as my heavy burst cannon fired again. "You know I would never leave anything half done."

"Yeah boss," Whipcord's voice cut off Grimlock. "Let the idiot get himself shot to death again."

"Wouldn't be the first time Whipcord." I turned and fired my heavy burst cannon, scrapping another Decepticon. "And it won't be the last either."

My name is Smashdown, and I am one of the Dinobots under the command of Grimlock. I work with Whipcord, a femme Dinobot, and Cloakhorn, one of my best friends. Our current mission was to quickly and quietly get in and scrap some specific Decepticon, which begs the question of why they sent me. Whipcord and Cloakhorn, sure, but not me, I was too big and destructive for stealth. The only thing I had accomplished this mission was distracting the Decepticons at the front gate.

And I was doing it -very- well.

I felt a bullet dig into my leg and tear out the other side, spraying oil and bits of me over the ground. I continued to fire my heavy burst cannon at anything that moved, plowing through the Decepticons with ease. However, the Decepticons saw me take the bullet and were advancing quickly, faster than I could fire my burst cannon. I was able to scrap a few more Decepticons before I felt a blade pressing against my throat.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The Decepticon said as he pressed the blade tighter against my throat. "Looks like a lone Autobot storming a Decepticon research station. I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid."

I turned my head slowly to look up at the Decepticon that was holding me at sword-point. He was massive, bigger than me. He was black and purple, holding a massive cannon in one hand while the other held the blade at my throat.

He growled and twirled his arm, the cannon getting replaced with his hand before it balled into a fist and slammed into my face. "Don't look at me, Autobot scum." He pulled the blade tighter to my throat, cutting into my hydraulic pipes a little, not enough to cause a problem, but enough to keep me from thinking about doing anything. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, you know that? Tell me why I shouldn't remove your head from your body right now."

"Because I am here to join the Decepticons." I managed to rasp out.

The blade eased from my throat a few inches before I heard "What?!" from three different sources. One was the Decepticon that was standing over me; the other two were from Grimlock and Whipcord over my com.

"What did you just say?" The Decepticon asked even as the blade moved a bit farther away from my throat.

"I said I'm here to join the Decepticons, the Autobots are losing this war, and I want to be on the winning side." I said, making myself very clear. "Only reason I was blasting your lackey's apart was to put on a show before I cut my audio feed back to them."

The large Decepticon took a step back and began saying something that was quickly drowned out by Grimlock's roaring over my com. "YOU TRAITOR! I KNEW FROM THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T AUTOBOT MATERIAL! I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND DISASSEMBLE YOU SO THAT NOT EVEN YOUR PARTS CAN BE USED!"

"You better be pulling a fast one and stalling for time Smashdown." Cloakhorn's voice came over the com. "Because I think Grimlock really will do that."

"Autobot," I was finally able to hear the Decepticon again. "I asked your name."

"Smashdown," I replied. "And what is the name of the one I will be serving?"

"You will first and foremost serve Megatron, our great leader. I, Novacharge, am one of his lieutenants." He said, obviously very proud of himself.

I looked behind the Decepticon and noticed two shimmering shapes in the air. I smiled to myself. "Well, Novacharge was it? I hate to be this way but…" I pulled out my burst cannon and fired it twice into his chest. "I lied." I turned and began firing into the crowd of Decepticons that had started to gather. At that same moment, Whipcord and Cloakhorn disable their cloaking devices and leapt into the fray, Cloakhorn using his spiked bucklers to smash his way through some of them, while Whipcord used her spiked whips to cut vital cables and trip some of the slower Decepticons.

We were able to finish them all off before they were able to react. I retracted both of my weapons and held out my hands to Whipcord and Cloakhorn. "Help me up, one of 'em got a lucky shot on my leg."

When they turned to me, they both pointed their guns directly at my head.


End file.
